Burnt Chocolate Cake
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Edward and Carlisle attempt to make Bella a birthday dinner. Edward/Bella/Carlisle. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Rating for threesome sexual content.


**Burnt Chocolate Cake**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: NC-17

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella/Carlisle

Category: Humour/Romance

Warnings: Light bondage and double penetration

Spoilers: None

Summary: Edward and Carlisle attempt to make Bella a birthday dinner.

A/N: Part of my threesome AU. Written for Ashley (ladydemando), I hope you enjoy it dear!

Swinging the heavy books onto my other arm, I reached out tiredly at the wooden door in front of me and pushed it open. I stepped into the dark hallway of the Cullen's home and let my school bag fall loudly to the floor.

With a huff I shouldered the heavy door shut, already toeing off the preposterously painful leather heels that I had let Alice talk me into as an early birthday present. The vampire's promises of driving Edward crazy were rattling around uselessly in my already full head.

Edward, as he was, hadn't even had the decency to wish me a happy birthday this morning. Giving a nasty kick to the uncomfortable shoes, as if the entire day had been their fault, I turned with a heavy sigh to switch on the lamp next to the door and stood dejectedly in the soft golden light, staring unseeing at the stark, white wall in front of me.

Casting a brief, dismissing glance at my bag of work, I padded along the carpeted floor, up the stairs and straight into the bathroom, already peeling off the light jacket I wore over my blouse.

I bent to turn the taps to the left on the tub, letting the water rush over my hand until it reached the desired temperature. Satisfied, I slowly unbuttoned my shirt, shrugging it off to show an utterly useless red lacy bra underneath that barely covered me. After stepping out of my pants and pinning my hair away from my neck, I stood in front of the long mirror attached to the back of the bathroom door. I glanced around almost guiltily before studying my reflection, bright blushing cheeks and all. Very rarely did I take time to feel feminine and beautiful. The stockings attached to the red panties with clips had been a gift from Alice last Christmas, and though I swore at the time I'd never wear them, here I was, dressed like someone who'd stepped right out of an erotic film. All alone.

With a frustrated sigh, I shook my head and berated myself for even bothering with the silly get up. I grabbed Edward's robe from a hook on the wall and moved into our bedroom to retrieve a small paperback from the nightstand drawer before returning to the bathroom.

I forcibly twisted the handles right so that the rushing water stopped, and all but threw the well-read book onto the tiled floor. Sighing, I closed my eyes and decided that I needed something to relax.

I yanked open the door and quickly stomped down the stairs. I stopped halfway down them as I smelled something. Frowning, I sniffed; burnt chocolate?

I followed the scent and made my way into a lit kitchen. Determined only to take a glass and bottle of wine, I stopped short at the sight that greeted me. The table was set for me, complete with candles, polished silver and colourful flowers. On it sat a bowl of what looked to be roasted potatoes. Edward stood at the left burner of the stove, stirring, while, to the right of him, Carlisle was bent over, his head in the oven.

The chocolate smell from earlier very obviously belonged to the lopsided and burnt cake Carlisle had just pulled from the oven.

I felt something swell in my chest, and I put a hand to my lips to stifle a laugh. Carlisle spun around immediately.

"Bella!" he said.

"Bella," Edward echoed, his stirring spoon forgotten and dripping onto the floor. "Happy-"

The pot on the stove exploded with a bang, and big blotches of black goo flew all over the kitchen.

"-Birthday."

My laughter filled the room.

"You weren't supposed to stop stirring, Edward," Carlisle said quietly to him.

Edward glowered at Carlisle. "Well maybe you," he said, wagging his spoon in Carlisle's face, and showering him with black specks, "should have warned me she was here."

Still sniggering, I moved into the kitchen. Vampires, I thought shaking my head.

"Me? You're the one who should've sensed her," Carlisle replied, stepping back and out of the range of Edward's showering black specks.

"I was too busy trying to concentrate on _not_ burning the sauce, not unlike you, who let her cake burn!"

Carlisle sighed, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. He turned away from Edward to face me. "I'm sorry Bella," Carlisle said, "it was meant to be a surprise."

I smiled, "Trust me, I'm surprised and happily so."

Edward narrowed his golden eyes in disbelief. "How could this be a happy surp- Bella!" He suddenly narrowed his eyes, staring at my chest. "What are you wearing?"

I glanced down, thinking that he meant the robe. But when I saw the red-lace peeking out from the half-opened robe, I knew. I looked up to meet Edward's suddenly darkened eyes. "Alice's Christmas present."

The looks on both of their faces made me shiver. Just as Edward took a step forward, I put up a hand to stop him. I had an idea. "Wait just a minute," I said.

Edward stopped in mid-step, looking confused and a little disappointed.

"It's my birthday, and neither of you thought to wish me happy birthday all day, or even give me a quick kiss on the cheek." I moved my lips moved into a pout.

"But that was our plan," Carlisle explained, looking a little desperate and not quite able to keep his eyes off my chest, "to make you think we'd forgotten and then surprise you."

"Well, I had a terrible day, and you two screwed up my dinner," I told them and then smiled. "I think you ought to be punished. Sit down over there." I gestured with my to two chairs that sat at the front of the table, facing the stove.

They hesitated for a moment, sharing a brief glance before moving to the chairs.

"Put your hands behind your backs," I instructed. The chairs, so close together, gave little room for Edward and Carlisle to manoeuvre, and their forearms brushed as each moved to do my bidding. I felt a shiver run up my spine at the connection. "Promise to play nice?" I asked as I moved over to counter and grabbed two towels.

"We promise," Carlisle replied

"Good," I said as I bent down to tie the towel tightly around his wrists, I knew he could easily break free if he wanted to. Then I moved to Edward, tying the other towel around him.

I smiled and turned away from them. I threw a glance over my shoulder and let Edward's robe fall away. Still turned away from them, I bent to unclasp the stockings from the panties, and as slowly as I could, I rolled each leg down.

Watching them, I reached behind myself, struggling for a moment with the clasp of the bra before peeling it away from myself and sliding it down my arms. I was already aroused and excited.

I moved closer to them before gliding my panties down my legs and kicking them off into Edward's lap. I moved a hand between my thighs and rubbed my clit slowly, and slipped a finger fully inside myself, moaning softly when my body suffused with heat. Edward groaned loudly.

I bent down and placed my lips against his. He opened his mouth and thrust his tongue against mine, the muscles in his neck straining as he tried to bring himself closer, but he was careful not 

to break free. I brushed my hand along the front of his jeans, causing him to lift his hips off the chair. He pulled his lips away from me with a gasp, eyes shut and nostrils flaring, as his heavy breathing filled the room.

Beside us, Carlisle made a strangled noise, his dark eyes on Edward's lap. I moved from Edward and straddled Carlisle, my feet pressed against the bottom rung of the chair for leverage as I began to move my hips back and forth against him, pressing myself against the bulge in his pants, and letting my hardened nipples brush against his shirt. He swore under his breath and it took everything within me not to moan.

"You can break free now," I breathed, throwing my head back and closing my eyes as I heard the sound of ripping fabric.

A moment later I felt two sets of hands on me. Edward, moving to kneel on the floor in front of Carlisle's chair, splayed his hands against my breasts, kneading them with his fingers. Carlisle slipped one hand between our laps, moving a finger inside me, and finding my G-spot.

I grew dizzy, completely naked and shameless between them. I shut my eyes and rested my head against Edward's chest so that I could hear his ragged breathing, as his lips found the sensitive juncture where my shoulder met my neck and pressed cool, wet kisses along my heated skin. Carlisle slipped another finger in, whispering something unintelligible, his thumb moving in wide circles against my clit.

After a few moments, the movement stopped and my eyes flew open, a protest forming on my lips, when I saw Carlisle quickly pulling off his shirt, his dark eyes locked on mine. Behind me, Edward backed away. I could hear the rustle of his clothing as he too quickly undressed. I pressed the balls of my feet against the rung of the chair to elevate myself off Carlisle's lap, allowing him to lift his hips from the chair.

Edward supported me from behind, letting my weight rest on his arm. I lifted my arms over my head and wrapped them around Edward's neck as I rocked my hips back and forth, feeling his fingers slide against my heated flesh.

Carlisle grabbed my hips and pushed me down onto him, a gasp escaping both of us when he was finally deep within me.

We remained perfectly still, our breathing heavy. I shut my eyes when I felt Edward move behind me. His cold fingers pushed into me and widened me slightly, he moved agonizingly slowly, pushing in inch by inch, until finally he was fully within me.

I let out a shuttering breath, as we began to move together. Edward's fingers teasing my breasts again; Carlisle's fingers bruising my hips as he grasped me tightly. I felt as if the whole of my body was alive with sensation. In my ear, Edward swore as Carlisle let out a loud moan. My mouth fell open, a silent gasp ripped from my throat, as my eyes slid shut.

I felt them move around me. I opened my eyes to find them kissing over my shoulder. I groaned at the sight and pushed down harder onto Carlisle, forcing him to thrust deeper.

One of Edward's hands strayed away from my breasts, slid along my ribs and down my stomach to rest in the apex of my thighs, his thumb pressed against my clit. He pinched my nipple as he began to move his hand quickly, and with a flash of blinding heat, I cried out.

Carlisle and Edward's thrusts became harder as I rode out the sensation, my body clinging to them as they came within me.

With a sigh, Edward lifted me from Carlisle's lap and pulled me to the ground. They remained silent, letting my heart calm and breathing become quiet.

I felt Edward lift a strand of my damp hair from my neck and press a cool kiss to me. "Happy birthday, love," he mumbled, letting out a content laugh.

"Yes, happy birthday Bella," Carlisle echoed, pressing a quick kiss to my lips.

I laughed. "Thank you," I said sincerely, feeling warm and whole and wonderful. I glanced around the disordered kitchen. "What about the mess?" I asked.

Carlisle grinned, "Edward and I will take care of it." He stood and pulled Edward to his feet.

"Besides, I think you left a bath upstairs, love," Edward said as they both began to dress.

Remembering, I sat up. "It's probably gone cold now," I said picking up the robe and lingerie. I wrapped it around myself. "Although I suppose, I could run it again." With that I smiled at them and padded out of the kitchen to re-run my bath water.


End file.
